Anatomy of the Male Ego
by dontcountonit
Summary: The male ego is a delicate thing...HANDLE WITH CARE! Sasuke may look tough, but everyone has a weakness, and his ego can be pryed with in one way...meddle with his dear blossom. ENJOY! Rated for language. DONT FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW! THANKS! ONE SHOT!


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto! though I hope I did! hehe...

* * *

Anatomy of the Male Ego

It had only been a few weeks since Sasuke became the official boyfriend of Haruno Sakura.

For the past 3 hours, it had all been smooth sailing that is until he walked in. Sai, the one guy who's looks rivaled that of Uchiha Sasuke's. It had been a real shock because Sakura, yes Sakura, had this itty bitty crush on him before.

Sasuke and Sakura were walking down the corridor when Sai walked opposite their direction, he stopped beside Sakura.

"Hey Ugly." Sai said as he smirked.

"Hey yourself." Sakura replied as she flipped her hair and she placed her tongue between her lips in a playful manner.

Sai smiled.

"You're still the same even when you're with this ice cube." Sai said looking at Sasuke.

"Get away Sai." Sasuke said as he placed a protective arm around Sakura.

Sakura smiled at Sai as she stepped away from Sasuke and gave Sai a playful pat on the shoulder.

"Sai! You're still the ass you used to be…an annoying ass that is." Sakura said as she smiled at him.

Sai knew it was just a pen name she gave him, even though it sounded a "bit" off.

"Touché Ugly." Sai said.

Sasuke flinched, he didn't like the smiles Sai gave HIS Sakura it was just too suspicious. Sakura noticed the glare Sasuke was giving Sai, so she decided to cut the conversation short.

"Sai, we gotta go. It was nice talking to you again ass." Sakura said as she smiled and gave him a friendly hug.

Sai returned it.

"Yeah…bye ugly!" Sai said as he jogged away.

Sakura and Sasuke resumed walking, but Sasuke couldn't help murmur subtle curses under his breath. Sakura noticed this and heard four simple words.

"…Sakura…hug…Sai…bastard…"

"Oh come on Sasuke-kun! Don't tell me you're jealous because I gave Sai a simple friendly hug?" Sakura asked as she raised her eyebrows.

"Hn…" Sasuke said as he hissed. **STRIKE ****ONE TO SASUKE****'S EGO!**

Sakura and Sasuke continued their walk when Sasuke spotted the person he least wanted to see.

SAKURA'S EX….

"Hey Neji." Sakura said as she smiled.

Sasuke twitched, what happened in the past belongs to the past, especially Sakura exes.

"Hey Sakura." Neji said as he held out a hand, which Sakura took.

"So how are you?" Sakura asked as she lets go.

"Umm…ok I guess…so who's this guy?...New boyfriend?" Neji asked hesitantly.

"Yeah…" Sakura said as she sighed.

**'**_Inner __Sasuke__ asked, running around like a lunatic in his mind._

Sasuke frowned. **STRIKE TWO FOR SASUKE'S EGO!**

"Sakura about last time…" Neji said.

"Look Neji…I liked you…LIKED, and I've put that behind me now…I love Sasuke now…and now I don't think it's just an infatuation." Sakura said as she wrapped an arm around Sasuke's arm and smiled lovingly at Sasuke.

Neji smiled sadly, and walked away, not saying a word as he did and Sasuke had this grin on his face.

"Ne Sasuke-kun, let's go to my house. I'll introduce you to my parents, I'm sure they would love to have you over for dinner!" Sakura said as she pulled Sasuke's arm and started walking.

As they arrived at Sakura's house, which by the way was only a simple white house with a black roof, Sakura gave Sasuke a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun, I'm sure my parents would love you!" Sakura said comfortingly.

Sasuke smiled.

They walked in, Sasuke trailing behind Sakura.

"I'm home!" Sakura shouted.

A woman with silver hair (like Kakashi's) walked down the stairs. She had grey eyes, and red lips, in short, she was beautiful.

"Oh Sakura-chan! How was school?" She asked.

"Good…Mom, I want you to meet someone." Sakura said as she pulled Sasuke to her side.

"Oh my, who is this handsome young boy?" Sakura's mom asked.

"Mom, he's my boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura said as she wrapped her arms around Sasuke's muscular ones.

"Good Evening Mrs. Haruno. It's a pleasure to meet you." Sasuke said as he bowed.

"Oh hello. You seem like a really nice boy, take care of my daughter really well! She's like a jewel to us, especially to her father. She's a daddy's girl!" She said as she gave Sasuke a motherly hug.

"Join us for supper will you? Oh Sakura, change into some decent clothes. You've been wearing that the whole day." She said.

Sakura nodded and walked up to her room.

Sasuke sat on the couch, his hands together on his lap.

"So you're my daughter's boyfriend…"

Sasuke stood up and looked back to see dark green eyes staring at him with a piercing glare.

"H…hai sir." Sasuke said.

He had to admit Sakura's dad looked scary. His stares bore into his soul, like he was burning a hole through him! Literally!

"Sit down." He said sternly.

Saskue did so.

"What's your name boy?" he asked.

"U..Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke said.

"Uchiha…ahh…how old are you?" he asked.

"17 sir." Sasuke answered, fumbling with his hands.

"Do you drugs? Do you drink?" he asked, his eyes looking directly at him, like he was reading him, looking to see if he was telling the truth.

"No sir…" Sasuke said.

"Ok…look Sasuke, I don't like guys touching my little girl. If you ever lay a hand on her or make her cry, you bet that I will beat your puny little body beyond recognition, you got that? So think before you act boy. You don't know who you're messing with." He said as he stood up.

Sasuke stood up and nodded.

"Ok…at least I got that in your head. I'm Haruno Kyo." He said as he extended his hand out to him.

Sasuke took it and found his hand in a death grip. Kyo lets go and walks away.

Sasuke gulped, as he looked at his hand.

'_**that man had a grip of a frickin** **bear!DAMN!'** Inner Sasuke said._

Moments later, Sakura had arrived, wearing a pair of shorts and a loose shirt.

"Sorry I took so long. Hey let's go out, I heard my mom said that they had to go out tonight." Sakura said as she hugged him.

Sakura saw the look in his eyes, they were frightened.

"Hey…what's wrong?" Sakura asked worried.

Sasuke didn't respond.

"Ne Sasuke-kun…talk to me." Sakura said.

Sasuke was still not responding. Sakura felt tears sting her eyes.

Sasuke saw this, his eyes widened.

"Don't cry!" Sasuke said as he held her face in his hands. "I was just thinking about something…please don't cry…I'm sorry."

Sakura wiped away her tears and nodded. She smiled as she hugged Sasuke. Sasuke sighed with relief, he hugged back.

"We're going Sakura-chan! Remember to lock the doors! We'll be back tomorrow morning! Bye honey! Let's go Kyo." Sakura's mom said.

Sasuke looked pass Sakura's shoulder and saw Sakura's dad, staring at him as he moved his hand across his neck. He knew that Sakura cried. Sasuke gulped. **STRIKE THREE FOR SASUKE'S EGO!**

Then they left.

Sasuke looked at Sakura in his arms.

"Let's go eat out tonight."Sasuke said.

Sakura looked up and nodded.

"Ok! You can pick me up in an hour." Sakura said as she ran up the stairs.

Sasuke walked out of the house, so much was happening for the first day.

"Great…." Sasuke said exasperatedly.

Sasuke arrived as his humble abode and grabbed his car keys and sped off to Sakura's place.

Sakura walked down in a pair of skinny jeans and a tank top, with a jacket over it.

She walked out and entered Sasuke's car, a Dodge Viper SRT10, the latest model.

"Let's go Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said as they drove to the restaurant.

They arrived at the restaurant and the receptionist approached them.

"Table for how many?" she asked.

"Two." Sasuke said.

"Ok, this way please." She said as she led them to their table.

Sasuke and Sakura sat across from each other.

"This looks like an expensive restaurant Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

"I guess…" Sasuke said.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!"

They looked sideways and saw Sakura's best friend approach them.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura said as she stood up and gave him a hug.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Sasuke-dobe!" Naruto said as he gave a pat on the back.

"Why are you here Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked.

"I'm with someone…" Naruto grinned cheekily.

"Ahh…Hinata perhaps...well I don't want to take her man away from her. So…bye Naruto-kun!" Sakura said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. **STRIKE FOUR TO SASUKE'S EGO!**

"Why'd you have to kiss him?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura looked at Sasuke, shocked.

"What's wrong with that?" Sakura asked as she sat down.

"You didn't have to kiss him…" Sasuke said, his ego pretty much scarred for life.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said.

Sasuke walked out, and went to the garden.

Sasuke leaned on the tree trunk.

"What's happening to me?" Sasuke asked himself.

"I can't believe I made a fuss about everything that happened today…"

"Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke didn't look back; he knew Sakura was leaning at the opposite side of the tree trunk.

"What's wrong with you today Sasuke-kun? You've been a bit jumpy lately." Sakura said.

"I t hurts…" Sasuke mumbled.

"Hurts? What hurts? Did I hurt you?" Sakura asked as she walked in front of Sasuke.

"You've hurt…" Sasuke said.

"Hurt what?" Sakura asked, her hand on his cheek.

"MY EGO! Damn it! Why do you have to have so many guys in your life?!" Sasuke screamed.

Sakura looked at Sasuke in awe.

"what do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"I…I want to be the only man in your life…I don't like those guys being so nice to you. I don't like it when they're able to make you smile the way you smile at me…you happy now? I told you what's wrong…" Sasuke said as he looked away

"Oh Sasuke-kun…they may make me smile, but they can't make me feel the way I feel when you make me smile. When they make me smile, it's just a smile…but when you make me smile, my heart smiles as well…oh Sasuke-kun…I love you so much…" Sakura said.

Sakura noticed Sasuke still sulking; she placed her small hands on his chest and kissed him on the lips. Sasuke's eyes widened, he felt all the worries drain away, he kissed back.

Sakura pulled away and smiled at him.

"I love you." Sasuke said. "…so much…"

"Me too." Sakura said.

"But that doesn't means I forgive you though…" Sasuke said as he smirked.

"What?" Sakura asked her eyes widening.

"You've scarred my ego…and no one...not one has ever done that. Don't think I let you get away with it easily." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke kissed Sakura on the cheek and walked away, smiling his biggest smile.

Sakura knew Sasuke was only joking, she smiled.

* * *

"Today was a rather peculiar day…I learned that Sasuke-kun is a really sensitive guy…oh I realized something today…handle a male's ego with UTMOST care! It's a very delicate thing…I think…"

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hey ya'll! well I was inspired when I read this article in a magazine!:D so here it is!

**Factors that affect the male ego:**

1. The popular guy the school hunk- (i know...it's Sasuke...but Sai is one too!)

2. The ex- Neji

3. The Dad- shivers wink

4. The Bestfriend!- Naruto

well that's about it!:D see ya'll soon!:D

-etherealhaven-


End file.
